theideasjapanfandomcom-20200214-history
Japan System Supply
Type Subsidiary Industry Media Fate Inspired by Toshiba Miramax Communications in September 25, 1985 Chapter 3 Bankruptcy assets Acquired by SETA Corporation and Square Enix Sold to Nippon Ichi Software and Toshiba Miramax Simulator Thereto Merged with Toei Animation and Folded into Toei Animation Predecessor(s) Toshiba Miramax Simulator Thereto Successor(s) Toshiba Miramax Simulator Thereto Nippon Ichi Software SETA Corporation Toei Animation Square Enix Founded September 25, 1985 (original) (as Japan System Supply) Formerly: October 22, 2009 (reboot) (as Japan System Supply) Currently: October 25, 2015 (relaunch) (as Toei Animation) Founder Satoshi Tsunakawa Defunct October 23, 2000 (original) Formerly: October 24, 2015 (reboot) (as Toei Animation) Headquarters Osaka, Japan Key people Katsumi Kawamura Products Video Games Parent Capcom Japan System Supply Ltd. (日本システムサプライ株式会社) was an Osaka-based developer and publisher established on September 25, 1985, that also produced educational and Internet software (not included below). http://web.archive.org/web/*/http://www.titan.co.jp/english/e_cpro.html The company went out of business around October 2000. http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/日本システムサプライ_(JSS) Katsumi Kawamura (河村克己) was the CEO. http://web.archive.org/web/*/http://www.titan.co.jp/english/e_cpro.html History in September 25, 1985, Japan System Supply Debuted on Kingdom Fantasies 1-2. it Appeared on Nebulus, Pyokotan no Dai Meiro, Nebulus 2: Pogo-A-Go-Go, Beasons, ETC.. in October 23, 2000, it went out of business. in October 22, 2009, it Returned and Appeared on Kingdom Fantasies 3-4, Larva Series and Arcade Archives. in October 24, 2015, it Changed its Name to Toei Animation around 6:00 PM. Video Games PC Engine *''Kingdom Fantasies'' (JP Publisher: Toshiba Miramax Simulator Thereto, Square, Japan System Supply) X68000 *''Kingdom Fantasies 2'' (JP Publisher: Nippon Ichi Software, Square, Japan System Supply) Amiga *''Nebulus'' (JP Publisher: Toshiba) Famicom/NES *''Pyokotan no Dai Meiro'' (JP Publisher: Sunsoft) :Hidden data Amiga 500 *''Nebulus 2: Pogo-A-Go-Go'' (JP Publisher: Miramax Interactive) *''Beasons'' (JP Publisher: Toshiba) *''Beasons 2: Chazz It Up Go Go'' (JP Publisher: Toshiba) Game Boy *''Chalvo 55'' (JP Publisher: Japan System Supply) :Actual mention * Gekitou Power Modeler (JP Publisher: Capcom) :Same game as Power Quest (GBC) Game Boy Color * Power Quest (US Publisher: Sunsoft) :Actual mention Game Gear *''Phantasy Star Gaiden'' (JP Publisher: Sega) :Online resource *''Tarot no Yakata'' (JP Publisher: Sega) :Online resource Nintendo 64 *''Cavalry Battle 3000'' (unreleased) :Actual mention *''Chameleon Twist'' (JP Publisher: Japan System Supply; EU/US Publisher: Sunsoft) :Actual mention *''Chameleon Twist 2'' (JP Publisher: Japan System Supply; US Publisher: Sunsoft) :Actual mention PlayStation * Ayrton Senna Kart Duel (JP Publisher: GAPS; EU Publisher: Sunsoft) :Sound: Eurhythm? Saturn *''Koi no Summer Fantasy in Miyazaki Seagaia'' (JP Publisher: Bandai Visual) Virtual Boy *''Bound High'' (unreleased) (Nintendo) :Actual mention Windows *''LifeStorm'' (JP Publisher: Japan System Supply) :Actual mention *''LifeStorm II'' (JP Publisher: Japan System Supply) :Actual mention *''StoneAge'' (JP Publisher: Japan System Supply) :Actual mention *''Kingdom Fantasies III'' (JP Publisher: Nippon Ichi Software, Square Enix, Japan System Supply) *''Larva'' (JP Publisher: Taito) *''Larva 2'' (JP Publisher: Taito) *''Larva in New York'' (JP Publisher: Taito) *''Kingdom Fantasies IV'' (JP Publisher: Nippon Ichi Software, Square Enix, Japan System Supply) *''Arcade Archives'' (JP Publisher: Nippon Ichi Software) Xbox Live Arcade *''Kingdom Fantasies III'' (JP Publisher: Nippon Ichi Software, Square Enix, Japan System Supply) *''Larva'' (JP Publisher: Taito) *''Larva 2'' (JP Publisher: Taito) *''Larva in New York'' (JP Publisher: Taito) *''Kingdom Fantasies IV'' (JP Publisher: Nippon Ichi Software, Square Enix, Japan System Supply) *''Arcade Archives'' (JP Publisher: Nippon Ichi Software) PlayStation Network *''Kingdom Fantasies III'' (JP Publisher: Nippon Ichi Software, Square Enix, Japan System Supply) *''Larva'' (JP Publisher: Taito) *''Larva 2'' (JP Publisher: Taito) *''Larva in New York'' (JP Publisher: Taito) *''Kingdom Fantasies IV'' (JP Publisher: Nippon Ichi Software, Square Enix, Japan System Supply) *''Arcade Archives'' (JP Publisher: Nippon Ichi Software) Linux *''Larva in New York'' (JP Publisher: Taito) Nintendo Switch *''Arcade Archives'' (JP Publisher: Nippon Ichi Software) Links *Official website (Internet Archive Wayback Machine) (Japanese) *Planet Virtual Boy interview with former JSS employee Hideyuki Nakanishi Category:Companies Category:Miramax Category:1985 establishments in Japan Category:Companies established in 1985 Category:Media companies established in 1985 Category:2000 disestablishments in Japan Category:Companies disestablished in 2000 Category:Media companies disestablished in 2000 Category:2009 establishments in Japan Category:Companies established in 2009 Category:Media companies established in 2009 Category:Toshiba Category:2015 disestablishments in Japan Category:Companies disestablished in 2015 Category:Media companies disestablished in 2015 Category:2015 establishments in Japan Category:Companies established in 2015 Category:Media companies established in 2015